I Like It
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: From the moment Mello had found him again he was never alone. He wasn't allowed to leave the apartment, wasn't allowed to do anything unless Mello stated that he could. Unless he was ordered to. Onesided MM. Character Death. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Just like all my other ones, I don't own Death Note

**AN:** This was going to be part of Moments... but in the end I found that it just didn't fit as part of it and i refused to ditch the idea simply becuase it was short.

Also, my** new novel length fic **is out. **End Transmission**. Take a look please?

**Suggested Listening**: I Like It **by** Lacuna Coil (fic written to this)

_~I Like It~_

The wind ripped through his hair as he sped down the road; car honked at him and drivers cursed him out as they narrowly avoided crashes. But Matt wasn't all that worried about a wreck, not in the least. All he had to worry about was Mello finding him before he was finished.

Matt had finally had enough of Mello; so much so that he grinned at the sight of the road block at the far end of the street. He was on his own for the moment, the first moment in seemingly forever, and he was enjoying it.

He couldn't escape the blonde at all. No matter where he went, or how careful he was about it, Mello _always_ found him and dragged him back to that pitiful space of an apartment. It had been fine at Wammys, where classes would take up the majority of the time, and Mello studying the other, so Matt had never had to deal with the irate and demanding blonde for too long. Best friend or not, Mello was damaged. Always had been, that sharp gleam in his eyes hadn't only been because of intelligence…

Matt had been mildly upset when the blonde had left to chase Kira, but once he'd had a taste of freedom, life outside of Wammys, he hadn't intended to ever look back. Mello had other ideas. And from the moment Mello had found him again he was never _alone_. He wasn't allowed to leave the apartment, especially after his last escape attempt, wasn't allowed to do _anything_ unless Mello _stated _that he could. Unless he was _ordered_ to.

Matt was surprised he was even allowed to sleep..

He was supposed to play the card of the faithful dog and bark happily at every beck and call; was supposed to go for days without any contact and wag his tail happily the second his 'master' came home. Matt was supposed to be happy with the arrangement.

Surprise, surprise, he wasn't.

He lit a cigarette, acrid smoke filling the air, and winced as it touched his bruised lips. He grimaced at the memories it invoked.

Mello seemed to be a little more than deluded about what their relationship was is… was. They had been friends, were friends and nothing more, or at least they had been until Mello had decided otherwise.

Mello was stronger in both physical ability and mental ability and Matt had no chance to say no. Had no choice but to let his former best friend fuck him whenever the urge struck and he was never gentle.

Whatever feelings he might have had for the blonde were long gone, done in by Mello himself. He was Mello's plaything and Matt just couldn't take it anymore.

He cranked the music up, enjoying the way the bass penetrated his chest, and rested his arm on the not-quite rolled down window, cigarette still in hand. He glanced away from the road, a wide and slightly disturbed grin stretching his lips, to look at the phone that vibrated angrily from the seat next to him.

That was Mello, of that Matt had no doubt.

But today, it didn't matter. Today, Matt could ignore him. "Gonna celebrate 'till I die…" he knew it was a stupid, useless thing to do. But it was his only option left and he had always wondered what it felt like…

He grinned widely as the car crashed through the barrio and careened over the embankment; he had wings and he was flying high as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the harsh wind that clawed at him as the car began to plummet.

He was going to a place Mello would _never_ be able to follow him to.

He was free at last.

-_**End-**_

**AN**: I liked this one… don't know why….. :)

'_Today I'm gonna fly, There's nothing that can keep me on the ground  
Touch the sky, I'm free inside.'_

Are the lyrics that really gave me the idea for this….. then everything else fell into place after I latched onto it :)

**Review?**


End file.
